Back to the old days
by FangirlMillie
Summary: Clary can go back to her normal life with jace. Jace and clary decide to plan their future which her mother isn't happy about. but unexpectedly sebastian can make their life alot harder.
1. WIERD

**What would happen if the ending was different?...**

**Clary POV:**

It was good to know Sebastian was dead and my life could finally be normal again. Jace was back to his cute romantic self but deep inside i believe nothing can never be normal. Isabelle insisted on having a girls day out, i didn't want to. Isabelle said it was a good time to forgot everything and just enjoy ourselves.

"hey izzy" I mumbled

She grinned, "Ready to be pampered"

I rolled my eyes and followed her into the salon.

**Sebastian Pov **

**T**hey realy think i died? Wow. How unfortunate that my little sister and her boyfriend left me alone to get back to their normal lives. NOTHING CAN STOP ME. I was just injured barley a broken bone in my body. My little sister, gee i hate her you dont know what i will do to DESTROY her. I wrote a letter to clary saying this...

**Come meet me at lukes in 10 I have a surprise for you- jace.**

I saw clary walking with that beauty bratt Izzy to their car. I quickly left the note on the window and ran off into the darkness...

**Clary POV:**

As me and Izzy were walking back to the car with our painted nails and beautifully curled hair, i instantly saw the note.

"Wow what are you to lovebirds doing at your parents house" she grinned, "I'm guessing thats where i will drop you off.."

I just smiled, I love jace everything we've been through was worth it.

**Sebastian POV:**

"Hello little sister" i said mockingly. Clary looked at me stunned but before she could answer I grabbed her round the waste.

" You dont know what youve got yourself" I brought her into the house where she saw luke and Jocelyn sleeping on the floor. Sleeping draught.

" Get of me!" she screamed. I grinned. I grabbed a knife and stabbed her hand.

"I locked her in her room. I grabbed her phone and texted jace..

**Jace meet me at Lukes, Im dieng. - clary**


	2. Jace, DONT

**Back to the old days:**

**Jace POV:**

I Was peacefully resting on my bed getting comfortable then i got a text from clary. My first thoughts to it... OMFG JESUS WTF WTF WTF but then i calmed down. I put some new clothes on, a black top with a black leather jacket . ( kinda the usual) I quickly rushed into a cab and drove to lukes. My mind was spinning, whats going on? When i got there i gave the cab driver a tip and jumped out of the cab. I saw that the door was open and rushed inside it.

" Clary?" i whispered when i saw her tied up to a chair unable to speak with her parents. I saw the tears running down her face.

"dear Jace." I heard a voice from behind me, a rough recognisable voice.

" Sebastian your alive"

"Dont act shocked, all of those thoughts and feelings and dreams were of my doing" he grimaced.

"Let Clary and her parents go!" I demanded.

"Not unless You kill jocelyn."

"Why do you want me to kill jocelyn, You could of done that yourself and why kill her?"

" Because my own mother thinks im evil, she's hated me ever since i was born, how do you think i feel hey?" he said. I bit my lip.

" I also want you to kill her so Clary will hate you and Clary, you and Luke will suffer."

"Thats just cruel" I screamed

" I will keep Clary forever if you dont, put her in a trance so she follows my orders and you will loose her forever."

I was almost crying, I saw Clary Struggling to breathe, Jocelyn Crying and Luke looked like he passed out.

" Now kill Jocelyn, or I'll kill Clary"

I took my knife, hands shaking I stepped towards Jocelyn. Clary was yelling as hard as she could but i ignored her.

3

2

1

Strike...

**Please review and follow this story ty 3**


	3. J C

**Back to the old days.**

**Jace POV:**

Before i struck, i quickly turn around and stabbed the dagger into sebastians throat. His eyes turned red as red blood flowed down his ripped top. Something wasn't right. Clary was still yelling was is she saying? Suddenly his wounds were healed.

"Demon!" Clary shouted as the rope on hour mouth loosened. Before i knew it the demon struck me and i fell into the darkness.

**Clary POV:**

"Jace" I whimpered as I saw him fall to the ground. I saw the demon was about to strike at Jace again. I broke free out of the rope which was tying me from my chair and took a knife from my pocket. Then before i knew it i threw myself onto the demon in deep rage and stabbed the knife into the demon. I saw my mother gasping behind me. Immediately I untied my parents and went to jace.

"Jace... JACE" I whimpered. It was almost embarrassing that my mother was right behind me as i was crying over the love of my life. Before i knew it (jace?) pulled me down and hugged me. I felt relived.

"Did you trick me" i said surprised but he didn't answer; he showed me his stomach it was bleeding.

"OMG jace we need a call Magnus" I moaned.

" I'll be fine Clary" he smiled. I kissed him. Jace was everything to me i could show my emotions let alone my parents standing 6 feet away from me.

"i love you Clary" he said

"I love you too" i replied and kissed him again. I have regret in my stomach as i know sebastian will be back but atm i dont really give shit hunn.

**Jocelyn POV:**

" Some times i swear you to love each other too much." i recalled. Clary just smiled and went back to doing her business. I swear she has grown up to quickly. Looking at Luke he was thinking the same.

"Me and Luke are going to a meal this evening so you have the place to ur own clary... or unless u want t invite somebody?" I laughed

**Clary POV:**

It's been and hour since that demon drama. Me and jace were in the house alone.

"I love you clary" Jace said as my head lays on his lap. I looked um and he kissed me. Our lips parted and touched. I swear i could marry him someday.

"Clary i was thinking." Something in his voice made me tell he was nervous.

" Do you want those permanent runes shadow hunters get when then get married?" he asked

" If you wanted me to marry you just ask' I smiled and kissed him. He put his hands around my waist and kissed me for about 10 minites.

Then we went to the bedroom. Yeah you know where that goes. I'll just say we had a lot of fun.

As we lay on the bed together he started drawing permanent runes on me. They were beautiful.

" I love you too much Jace Waylend" i chuckled.

" So we are officially getting married?" he questioned

"my mum will kill me but i love you enough."

Then i rested my head on his shoulder and slept.


	4. Mom?

Back to the old days.  
>Clary POV:<br>I woke up to a very happy looking Jace Waylend in my bed. The runes on my arm still burned but i tried to ignore it. I got out of the bed and got changed into a maroon tight waist top, black leather skinny trousers and a black leather jacket. I noticed in the mirror how my face looked more like a 17 teen year old than a 10 year-old (how it used to be) . I had more curvs in my body and my hair looked more like brown then the fiery red it used to be.  
>" Hey Clary?" A familiar voice asked.<br>"Oh ur awake." ...  
>" You okay?" "yeh cant stop thinking about Sebastian, i know he will be back" i said as a tear shred from my eye.<br>" When he comes back well fight him, hey come here" He gave me a big bear hug, i kissed him on the cheek .  
>"soo... where are you going today." he questioned " Hmm well I think I need to tell mum about this sometime soon." I replied pointing to the permanent rune. " Oh they are gonna kill me." he just laughed.<br>" You want me to drive you?" Jace asked.  
>" it's okay i just want time to think." He frowned worryingly.<p>** PAGE BREAK**<p>

I walked up to Lukes, ' I couldn't wait to tell them the good news .' I opened the door with my runes on show and my long red hair flowing behind me. My mum was sitting on the sofa eating digestive biscuits and watching Coronation ST. ( And who said a shadow hunter family couldn't be normal?) My mums gaze fixed to my arm. Oh crap here we go...  
>" Your arm, the runes , you ... Jace!?" My mum asked worryingly.<br>"Before you get mad mom-" she stopped me.  
>" Omg your too young, You ARE NEVER getting married to Him!" She shouted... i was taken back.<br>" Mom whats wrong." I questioned.  
>" You are never seeing Jace ever again!" I started crying. She punched my stomach so i landed on the sofa. Just then i heard a chuckle and saw that moms coffee was red. I fell onto the floor in a pool of my own tears.<br>" Mom... what did ...he do to ...you." I stammered.  
>" Nothing, just a simple spell potion my dear." A voice behind me said. I knew who it was. I was about to run out until he was there. Then he wasn't. My whole world faded into darkness..<p>

In a writing mood - sorry for small chapters- like and follow and review - dont mind criticism - Love you all xxx 


End file.
